Hogwarts High: The Magic of Love
by Aian Omoi
Summary: 2H2D dimension travel. slash. many things go on in this story... umm... i can't really think of a good summary... except that you should R&R... please? I guess an excuse for this story might be that i was eating pixie sticks and cheetos... dangerous combo
1. Acceptance and Arrival

Hogwarts high: the magic of love- chapter 1- arrival and acceptance

By: Furyfeather

Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I don't own harry and co.

a/n: for the purpose of this fic, harry is one year younger than Draco and harry's parents are still alive. (Aunt and uncle are dead (yay!)) Anyways…

---

How do you think it feels when your whole world comes crashing down upon you? When your whole life becomes twisted and distorted, warped and deranged? When your friends are taken from you forever? When you meet the love of your life? This is the story of my life, my love, and my despair.

---

"Harry dear, we need to have a word with you." My mother was speaking to me but I wasn't listening. I was reading Gone With the Wind, an American novel. It was after dinner.

"You've had ten."

"Very funny Harry. Now seriously. Your letter of acceptance came."

"I didn't need to apply for Beauxbatons though." (A/N: is that how you spell it?)

"This is for Hogwarts High darling." What was going on? I've never even heard of it.

"Where's that?"

"America."

"WHAT!? AMERICA?!"

"Uh… yes Harry. It's a very nice boarding school. It starts September first. You'll go to Pennsylvania and then take the train."

"You do realize that you just ruined my life, right?"

"Now Harry,-"

"You know what? Fine. I'll go just so that I'll be farther away from you." I could see a tear beginning to form on my mother's cheek. Maybe that was too harsh. Oh well. She ruined my life and now I have to go to some lame-ass boarding school and relive "the saga of the geeky intelligent kid who will have no friends." That was my name at Oakridge: The-geek-who-lived.

---

I could see the smoke from the old train. Newly painted yes, but still old. It must be some really spiffy school if it has its own train though, all red and shiny. My parents couldn't come to drop me off with my pet at the train… they had to go back to the UK because my dad had a business trip or something. I had a Burmese python, Sophie. I really wanted to be an ophiologist when I "grow up". They study snakes and stuff. It almost feels like I can talk to them, like they understand me. I climbed into the train and walked towards the last compartment. I am a junior in America, but I will be taking senior classes because I skipped a grade in the UK. It's ok though; I don't mind being with the seniors.

I should've known by the looks people were giving me that I had done something stupid by sitting in the last seat. That's too bad. I pulled out my favorite dictionary from my trunk and began learning new words. What fun! It was my new hobby.

"Who the hell are you?" I guess I had made someone angry. By sitting in this area I had invaded on some unwritten archaic law forbidding anyone but this beautiful blonde guy to sit here. Yes, I admit he was gorgeous; I'd even go so far as to say he was stunning and breathtaking. Yeah I'm gay. Got a problem with it?

"Harry potter. And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy. Why the hell are you in my seat?"

"Where's your name?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Is that and OED?!"(A/N: Oxford English Dictionary (it's humungous!!!))

"Nothing and yes."

"What?"

"Nothing is wrong with me and yes, this is an OED."

"What are you doing with an OED?" he had sat down now and I chuckled with introversion at the thought that my book had gotten him to sit down. MEHEHEHE!!!

"Reading."

"An OED?"

"Yup!"

"Oh. You can sit there if you want. You can call me Draco by the way. Everybody does. I only let special people call me Drake though. All the official documents call me Draconis."

"Ok Draco. Everybody calls me Harry. Including dumb papers." He laughed. God that laugh was sexy. What made him want to be my friend? Was it because of my accent? People have said it was hot before. Or maybe it was because I was new and he was friendly? Maybe I was better looking than last year? Polo had done me well, I know that.

"Desserts??" an old lady was walking by, pushing a trolley cart filled with food. I hadn't any money. My parents rich and everything but I needed what I had for other stuff. I had a whole budget planned out in my messenger bag.

"Are you getting anything Harry?"

"Er.. No. I don't really want anything. I'm not hungry I had a huge breakfast."

"It's almost dinner Harry, not lunch."

"um yeah. That's what I meant."

---

(Draco's POV)

He was lying I could see it. The way his eyes moved away from mine and the fact that he fidgeted. It told me everything. I had good eyes. I needed them for basketball.

"I'll buy it all." Harry looked up sharply. He wasn't expecting that. I guess I kinda liked him. I had never believed in love at first sight until now. He was really pretty. In fact, if I was honest with myself, I would say he was really hot. Most of the school already knows I'm gay. They don't care. It's like a cool thing now. It's weird. But of course you have the haters and crap who try to kill you in your sleep. Well, maybe not that extreme.

"Thanks."

"What?" he had disrupted my thoughts. I didn't mind, it let me look at him more. I was falling in love with him more and more. I've only gotten this way before once. That was a major disaster, especially when he moved away. I was really sad. I became a little emo for a couple of months, and then I got over it like, instantly. I still have some scars on my wrist. I traced them and thought about what he might do if I told this new kid I like him. Probably would kill me.

"What are those from?" that freaked me out; I didn't know I had my arms out in plain view.

"I was sad." What the fuck was that answer?

"Breakup?" I nodded. "From who?"

"A guy named Blaise." He looked shocked. I mentally slapped my hand in my face. I pulled down my sleeve and turned away.

"Oh. I'm that way too."

"What?"

"Well you know… when a guy likes a guy…"

"Ok! I get it!" I started laughing. This was so cool. I didn't have to be freaked out about him knowing now… although I wish I had had more time to tell him.

"Wanna be friends?" I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

---

The purple button needs some love, so rock my sox and review!


	2. In the hall of the mountain king

Hogwarts high: the magic of love- chapter 2- In the Hall of the Mountain King (A/N: one of my fave songs!)

By: Furyfeather

---

(Harry's POV)

Our hands fit together perfectly, like yin and yang, two halves of one whole. His hand was cold and dry and mine was warm. I felt an electric shock and my hand slid away from his perfect one. With a blush colouring my cheeks I withdrew to the seat across from him. There was a long silence before Draco broke it.

"Ya know how to play speed?"

"Um… No… what's that?"

"It's a card game. Sit here and I'll teach you." He backed into a corner of the seat and putting his back to the wall, faced the corner where I was heading to. I sat down and Draco pulled out a deck of cards. He put down two cards and then two piles of five next to those. They were arranged in a horizontal line dividing us. I wish it weren't. He counted out two piles of fifteen cards and I was instantly immersed in the way his lips formed the words silently. I fantasized about how I could devour them, to tastes the sweet nectar of his tongue, to play a part in the fiery, passionate, dance that would commence. I was snapped out of my dreams when Draco waved his hand in front of my face. Oops! He taught me the rules and we played for several hours, laughing and joking. It was hard to be so close to him and to not consume that eloquent mouth. Maybe I'd ask him out someday. Maybe. More like never though. I never had the guts to do that kinda thing.

"So… Do you play any sports?"

"Uh yeah. Polo."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah Polo. It's English… you probably've never played it before."

"My dad used to play it!"

"Really now! That's cool. Not to brag or anything but I was the youngest player to be signed onto the team at my school in forty-two years!"

"Wow."

"What about you?" he rummaged around in his bag before answering me. He pulled out a round orange ball with black stripes.

"Basketball. And football sometimes."

"Really so did I!" I pulled out my black and white ball and faced Draco who took one look at it and laughed.

"(ha ha) That's (chuckle) a (snort) soccer (heehee) ball." Ok… that's weird. I've never heard of soccer.

"no… it's a football."

"In America it's called soccer and Football is a whole different sport! Ha ha ha."

"oh. That's dumb." I don't know what I said but Draco started laughing again.

"Five minutes to Hogwarts!" the P.A. system crackled and was turned off.

---

"This is Hogwarts Harry, home of the Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws."

"You have four school teams?"

"No… four homerooms. Mcgonagall has Gryffindor, snape's got Slytherin, flitwick's got ravenclaw and sprout has hufflepuff. They also teach the subjects in order, language transfiguration, chemistry and 'potions', the charms of math, and herbology and botany. They're lousy names if you ask me." I laughed. I liked the way he spoke to me.

"that's weird. Any more classes?"

"yeah. Gym, library, history and Spanish. Taught by, someone, pince, binns, and Trelawney. Don't know who the gym teacher is, because it always changes. Last year's teacher broke four ribs and both legs. Binns is really old and most people sleep in his class. He doesn't notice."

"wow. Nice school."

"yeah. Oh… you don't have a homeroom so you'll be sorted. You just walk up and grab out a piece of paper out of a really old top hat and whatever is on the paper is your homeroom." We walked through the stone halls and I was reminded of a classical piece by peter grieg: In the hall of the mountain king. I hummed it as we trotted toward the cafeteria. I hoped I was put into Draco's homeroom

---

The purple button needs some love, so rock my socks and review!


	3. Alternate Dimension?

Hogwarts high: the magic of love- chapter 3- alternate dimension?

By: Furyfeather

---

(Boy's dorm, Gryffindor tower, Alternate dimension, Harry's POV)

This day was going great. I am the target of one Draco Malfoy's insults and snide remarks… happy me. I hate the way his crude language washes over me and try as I might, I cannot stop those rude gestures and abhorrent nature to ruin my day. Why cannot I stop him? Is there some kind of stipulation preventing me from enjoying a fine day, filled with laughter with my best friends? Must my salubrious day be subdued by the omnipotent force of Malfoy's taunts? Must I suffer daily in this quagmire universe? Why can't I, Harry potter, the boy-who-lived-not-to-die, get out of this quandary, this adverse impasse? Deep down I love him, not even Hermione knows this. My façade will stand though, not to be diminished by my swooning insides. I would love to be with him but alas, he does not love me. But no matter, I have divination now. Damn that freaky lady.

---

(Boy's dorm, Slytherin dungeon, Alternate dimension, Draco's POV)

Why do I torment him? Why can't I give him the life I have dreamed about for so long? Why can't I please him? I am adamant on delivering anguish and pain and I see those hurt eyes so I run away. Into my shell I go, tightly compacted are my feelings and not even Pansy or Blaise who know everything about me know that I love him. I love him so much, that, in an illogical and deranged way, I would hurt him. He does not love me though; how could he? I have hurt him, his friends, and even myself. I cannot undo pain but only inflict. I am a beast, a parasitic fiend that sucks the happiness out of my one true love and replaces it with despair. I should be locked up in Azkaban. Why should I go on living when the one I caused so much pain goes through the day with misery glinting in his eyes? So I proclaim my sad mantra again and gouge my wrists until they bleed. Only I know of my pain. Alone I can come to place where all is forgotten and nobody can hurt me but my self. I am in control, not life. I alone decide the fate of the citizens of my world. I alone can prevaricate on the same decision. Only I can come to this place, now my home, and feel that I don't need Harry, when in reality, my very existence depends on him. I have divination so I might as well go. Harry will be there. I clean my wrists and stow away my knife collection and make my way to the tower which will decide the providence of the day.

---

(Divination tower, alternate universe, Harry's POV)

"Open you books to page twenty-four and read the first column. When you are done grab a bowl and potion vial and go back to your seats. DO NOT DO ANYTHING ELSE!" It was odd for professor Trelawney not to be insane and to actually take precautions. Her voice was not dreamy to day. I wondered how this day could make her so sober. I opened to the designated page and began reading something about seeing yourself in another dimension. My eyes glazed over as the information stopped being filed away. What need have I for this class? I walked up to the front of the room passing veils of beads and shiny metal astrological signs. I grabbed a bowl and reached for a vial when my hand covered a pale one and I was transfixed on the light shade of moonlight before me. I could sense a dull beating in my brain telling me that the hand I was holding was Malfoy's but I quickly shut it out as I stared at the extremity.

"Let go of my fucking hand potter! What are you, gay?" I quickly let go and floundered for a moment before getting a grip and coming back with a retort.

"Your momma!" ok… maybe not so good, but anyhow.

---

a deeply psychoanalytical chappie, anyways… The purple button needs some love so rock my sox and review


	4. lives through different eyes long AN

Hogwarts high: the magic of love- chapter 4- lives through different eyes (and a really long A/N)

By: Furyfeather

A/N: In reply to a couple of reviews… TO: xdreyx, Yes, non-magic at beginning means that it starts out non-magic and becomes magic… you'll see. Yes it's OOC yes I changed the locations of the schools on purpose because I wanted them that way and I question, if the king's cross station is in London, how can it 'chug along' to Scotland? Hmm? DON'T SAY MAGIC! HARRY AND RON FLY IN THE CAR TO HOGWARTS AND A MAGIC TRAIN WOULD APPEAR THERE INSTANTLY OR DISAPPEAR AND WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE TO FOLLOW. Plus, it's an AU! MY OWN CREATIVITY! I know I sound insolent and snooty but sorry I just don't see why people have no respect nowadays… which brings me to my other reviewer: Just trying to help. I am a natural poet. I wrote poetry before writing. While I do like constructive criticism I do not like it when someone **ASSUMES** that I have to rely on a thesaurus for my writing to be good. I know every single one of those words, their meanings, their roots, their etymology, EVERYTHING. My IQ is extremely high. I have been offered to skip 3 grades at once before. (my parents said no because of maturity levels and social scale.) So when you said that I have to do that it feels to me like you are attacking me personally. I don't try to change characters like this very often with the whole complex emo crap and all but it was essential and well you might see in a later chapter. Oh, and the love versus crush thing; don't you ever feel that drive or pull towards one thing or another, not from lust or desire but contentment and comfort? For love? Do you really understand what it is to love them or have you never felt that? Anyways, on with the story:

---

(Divination tower, alternate universe, Harry's POV)

I walked back to my seat near Ron and began to wait until the whole class was done before we could go on. He was still reading the first sentence. Sometimes I thought he was a sponge and other times an impervious ROCK! He was done right before Neville and when the whole class was finished we waited patiently, and impatiently, for more directions.

"Good; now seeing as you've read the first column, follow the directions but stop before you chant. We'll all have to do this at the same time so the cosmic forces can bestow on us the power of DIVINATION!" she clutched her hands to her beads around her neck and sighed dreamily. That was unnerving. I poured the potion from the vial into the bowl as the directions said to see into a different universe. I place my thumb and index finger together on both hands and swirled them around the bowl before plucking a hair from my head and dropping it in. It sizzled and the potion bubbled malevolently before calming and turning an emerald that rivaled my eyes.

"Now that is your signature color. I foresaw Harry's being the emerald snake's color, a sign of death to come! It will be soon Mr. Potter! Now let's all chant," We pulled up our books and began the ancient mantra: "Perlustro in nostrum pectus pectoris, atrum quod nebulosus , quin , permitto nos super nostrum vita , ex alius universum." WE proclaimed the spirits to open our souls and hearts to the world and it replied by creating an image that only the person it's about can see.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE BOWL! If you do you might feel your feelings, your emotions, your thoughts, or you might be sucked in temporarily. The longest being two days, in fact."

"I don't see anything mate." Ron was so dense, I had been watching him.

"That's because you forgot a hair." Professor Trelawney came by and commented on Malfoy's potion, being quote 'exquisitely divine, supple, yet sturdy.' What a bunch of crap. He could be imagining stuff and leading her on. Why did Malfoy insist on sitting so close to me now? Someone tripped Trelawney on accident and she sent Malfoy sprawling onto the floor near me as she tried to get off but she tipped the contents of the bowl upon Malfoy and, being saviour of the world I had to try and catch it while tipping mine over and in effect, we were both sucked into our past lives. Yes, we. Draco and Me. Joy.

---

(boy's dorm, Hogwarts high residence areas, Harry's POV)

"What the bloody hell was that!" Something had just dropped from the sky into our dorms. It sounded a lot like me but I hadn't said anything. I looked from my book to see Draco in a weird costume, but younger and… my self? Why was I staring at me?

"Fuck Malfoy! We got sucked in!"

"Bloody brilliant potter. If you hadn't tripped Trelawney…-"

"WHAT!"

"Who are you guys?" There was the older Draco. The one that belonged here. That sounds really weird.

"We're… You."

---

CLIFFIE! Sorry that the A/N: took up a lot of room… anyways… The purple button needs some love so rock my sox and review!


	5. Who am I really?

Hogwarts high: the magic of love- chapter 5- Who am I really?

By: Furyfeather

A/N: SORRY GUYS!!!! I have been out of town for like…. EVER! So I haven't updated yet… I'm really sorry about that! I didn't mean to abandon you! But… on with the story!

---

"We're… You." That was the last thing I heard before I fainted. I have never fainted! Draco's look of shock was burned into my mind as I fell into the deep miasma of unconsciousness.

-(a little while later)-

I woke up to someone holding my hand and a damp cloth on my forehead. I stirred a little and the hand withdrew quickly. What was a towel doing on my head though? Did I pass out? From what? … … … … Oh… yeah. I jerked awake instantly, hurling the cloth from my forehead and looking over to see the Draco that belonged here blushing. It was his hand, I wasn't dumb. I acted like I didn't know and gazed at him questioningly.

"They're exploring. I gave them some clothes and told 'em to have fun. Draco… that's so weird to be talking about my self… has an accent so I told him not to talk to anyone. They kept calling everything 'muggle'. Whatever that is. They don't look like they're friends. We'll talk to them when they get back and have them explain everything."

"Explain what?" I looked over to see Harry and Draco…2… yeah, harry2 and draco2 walk in.

"Explain who, what, how, and where."

"BLIMEY! That's a lot. And how can I be friends with a frickin' Potter anyhow?" I didn't like this Draco.

"Easily. We're friends."

"That's nice… but a potter?"

"Yes… Now explain"

"Well Draco, we were in divination class when Malfoy here tripped up Trelawney and-"

"Did not! And since when did you start calling me Draco?"

"You, are not Draco, you are Malfoy. HE is Draco, because he's nice and he made friends with the right people. I only wanted to be friends but noooooo, you had to be a jackass!" I watched my other self go pasty white clamp a hand over his mouth, blush, changing the color of his face, and run away. That was weird.

"He wanted to be my friend? Why? I'm a Malfoy, snobby, arrogant, fractious, and rich. Why me?" I watched Malfoy slump a little and fall on Draco's bed. This was going to be a really weird weekend… or life.

"So,… you never answered my question." Actually he didn't.

"I did trip Trelawney. She was such a looney. Nobody would've cared, but Potter, the boy-who-lived, had to save her, while knocking both of our seeing bowls over and getting us sucked into your dimension. I know this'll sound weird but I really like Harry. On the train in first year I asked him to be my friend but that Weasely decided to get in the way and make friends first. I lost my chance that first night and I've been teasing him since."

"YOU KNOW RON?!? How is he?" I got really excited to hear my friends name when he was over in England, I just thought it was a coincidence that their teacher was named Trelawney, but I mentally slapped myself in the forehead, it's not like that's a common name. DUH!

"I swear it's inevitable that you two would be friends… unfortunately you've probably met Granger too. Mudblood." I barely heard the last word, considering it was muttered.

"Yep! Friends since form 1!"

"Inevitable, and adverse."

"Why?"

"I loathe them… I'm probably just jealous… I've always wanted to be with Harry… You shouldn't've heard that." His face claimed the hue of a rose, much like Harry's and an eerie wind came about as Malfoy turned and left the room hurriedly. I turned to face the slightly older Draco and whispered to him.

"It's really weird to hear about ourselves."

"Yeah. And to think they really like each other when their façade tells them that they hate the other." What Draco and Harry both didn't know is that they both had the same draw towards each other. Two Harrys in love with two Dracos. Cute.

---

the purple button needs some love, so rock my sox and review.


	6. I love you

Hogwarts high: the magic of love- chapter 6- I love you.

By: Furyfeather

A/N: SORRY GUYS!!!! I have been moving to a new house so I couldn't get on my computer for like… EVER!! ARRGGHH!!! Anywayz… on with the story!

* * *

(Harry's (older) POV) 

"Well, um…I'm just gonna go now… to the uh… library… yeah." I could feel my face flushing. The sun's rays were beating down on my face. Hmm… Maybe I can say it was a five-second sunburn... well, maybe not.

When I got to the library I saw a flash of blonde. It must be the younger Draco. MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I COULD…. ………Tease him!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! But when I crossed over to the aisle and then turned to my left, someone grabbed me and kissed me in the most passionate way with our tongues embraced in a crystalline dance I noticed those platinum blonde locks and I knew that this Draco. The one holding me in his arms would love me. But am I sure if I love him?

---

(Harry's (younger) POV)

I am such a coward. I ran away from him. He doesn't love me. I could see his face! It was pale! He had a look of shock written on his face. He's probably a homophobe. Great.

"Harry?" It was Draco. I dropped the book I was reading. I had been reading in the library.

"Er… uh… Yeah?"

"What you said back there-"

"I'M SORRY! JUST… just… ignore it. Pretend I never said that."

"No."

"Huh?"

"Oh _Potter,_ you're so dense sometimes!" he stressed my last name, in a mocking tone.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"SEE! There you go! Right there! BING BING BING BING BING! AND THE SURVEY SAYS: YES! HARRY POTTER COME ON DOWN!" I had to smile at that.

"You've watched too much muggle television."

"Yes, well, game show network is… educational."

"In _what_ way?"

"Um… It made you smile. I like your smile. And the way your eyes… glisten. It's nice. Pretty. But I really need to know now. Is what you said back there true?"

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"I'd do this." Draco came over to me and clamped his mouth over mine. And I smiled. I smiled because of him. He makes me laugh, frown, cheer, glower, and, smile. I haven't done that in a while, what with all the damn crap about Voldemort. But now I can be with the one who controls my emotions.

---

(3rd person view, AU, trelawney's classroom)

"I HAVE FORESEEN THIS!!!!! POTTER SHALL DIE NOW!!!!"

"God woman! If you really had then you would have mentioned it before you crazy bat," Ron was a little mad right now. Well, I guess that's an understatement. "I'm going to fetch Hermione and since the bowl is still active. Don't touch it Crabbe! It's not soup!"

---

(some time later)

"So that's how it happened." Ron concluded.

"Oh. Ok. So let's get going!"

"Good. I hate having to ask this kind of stuff. You usually leave me a bruise. I mean, last time for instance: 'How could you let this happen!?' and 'ARRGGHH!!! RONALD!' HEY! OW!"

"That's why you get bruises dope! Now let's go!"

---

(Outside Hogwarts high???'s POV)

I sighed. That other school sucked, but now I have to come back here. That's ok I guess. Drakey's here. He's mine. But that son-of-a-bitch said I hurt him. I was playing nice. It's still good to be home though. I headed up the flagstone walkway with my luggage in my hand. He can't hide from me. I'm Blaise… Nobody's safe. Hehehe.

---

(Hogwarts high, residence areas, omniscient 3rd person view)

Hermione and Ron picked them selves up off of the floor and dusted off. What was this place. It looked like Hogwarts. But strangely… it was different. Where are we? Ron and Hermione trudged on, looking at all the surrounding places. They headed out to the hallways and watched as people scattered and moved about. There's Neville! And Dean! And Seamus! And the Creevey brothers! But they were different ages and stuff. It was weird. Trying not to draw much attention to themselves, Ron and Hermione made their way to the great hall. In this universe it was a cafeteria. No harry. Or Draco. They moved throughout the school until they got to the library. Thank god it's a free period. Hermione turned a corner and saw a flash of blonde locks. Who was that? Ron and Hermione followed the silver hair and it led them to harry and Draco. But older? And… dare they think it…. KISSING?!?!

* * *

the purple box needs some love so rock my sox and review! 


	7. The right to die

Hogwarts high: the magic of love—chapter 7— The right to die

Author: Furyfeather

A/N: To: sakura: yes, they are kissing the right ones. I'll define by muggle and nonmuggle harrys and dracos

* * *

(Harry's (MUGGLE) POV) 

I had draco's tongue in my mouth, I was savoring the minty flavor he had, with a bit of vanilla, cool mint. Mmm… of course, when:

"WHAT THE FUCK DRACO?!?! RAPE!! ABUSE! FIRE! RRRRAAAAPPPPEEE!!!!! RAPE! GET YOUR TONGUE OUT-"

"Hermione?!"

"OF HERRY'S THROAT!"

"HERMIONE!" I had finally gotten her attention but, why was she shorter, and… in robes?

"How'd you get from beauxbatons?" Ron had long fainted by now. The shock of it all I guess.

"Harry? Are you… you're… oh dear… You're not harry at all."

"Hermione? Are you alright? And you've shrunk by the way."

"HARRY! I have not!"

"sshh… quiet in the library!" Madame wheezed.

---

(Harry (Nonmuggle)'s POV)

Why an I kissing Draco? He's such a prat. A prick. And now… a poof. Why is he kissing me? Why do I want cuddle with him? Why do I want to be in his strong arms, forever gazing into those silver-blue eyes, like the smoky blue of mountains? Why? I tried to push him away. He smiled into our kiss. What is wrong with me? I pulled back and pushed harder this time. I lost the minty vanilla flavor of his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Kissing you, love." He walked closer to me and was about to embrace me again when I HAD to say something.

"Don't call me 'love'. I HATE YOU! I HAVE BEEN FOR AGES! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON"T LOVE ME EITHER!" and I ran. I ran like a coward, away from him… regrettably… away from my love.

---

(Harry's (muggle) POV)

"Shall we be going? He he he… I hear the distant voice of harry. Yes. Yes… Um… he's calling us away… sorry to interfere with you… eh…couple! Yeah! Bye now!" she was flustered, confused, and blushing. She ran over to ron and knelt down next to him and mutter a very short spell and they ran away. Pity. I could have teased them… they were my friends after all… even if they were from another universe or dimension.

"I HATE YOU! I HAVE BEEN FOR AGES! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON"T LOVE ME EITHER!" I recognized harry's voice. My voice. Our voice. Whatever. Best not get into all of that, but obviously Draco wanted to investigate. Was he really a jerk in the other dimension? How? He's so nice!

---

(Hermione's POV)

"Draco? What did you do to harry?! Where is he?!" THIS was the Draco I knew, surly-faced, evil, malevolent, hating, spoiled, dark… He's the personification of EVIL. But what was harry yelling about love? With Draco? Eeewwwww…. He's so pasty-faced…. Ick.

"I dunno where he went. He's somewhere in the building. Hermione… I don't know what to do! I really like him you know." This had got be a trick. He turned away from me.

"Really funny, Draco. You hate him… you just want to torture h-" My sentence was broken by heaving sob and was met with the sudden shaking and trembling of Draco's sides. I remained silent. Was he REALLY telling the truth? Did he really love him? He fell onto his knees and put his head into his hands and he shook so much I wondered if he was having a convulsion.

"Draco… I'm sorry…" I tried to walk over to him but when I reached out my hand to pat him on his shoulder he ran away.

-(sometime later, Draco's POV)-

I thought I was cured. But as I sit here now, I realize… I can never be loved. And no one can ever love me. Doomed to the fate of which I have stumbled upon, I meander through the haze of joys and the sharp clarity of despair. How could I not have realized that my love was never to be reciprocated? I had tortured my love for years… so it is only right to do the same to myself. Although I cannot duplicate the pain I have caused our hearts, I CAN and WILL inflict that pain physically… And so I ran away from that wretched library and went to a dungeon where even in another world knives would be. I grabbed the knife block from the kitchen and stole away to the darkest corner of the castle. I stroked one knife until bit my skin and I watched the red blood gush forth.. but I needed more. More lacerations came upon my arms but that wasn't enough to consume the pain in my heart, or even match it so I crossed over my chest and my back… down to the other arm and over my shoulder, down to my waistline. And I as I fell unconscious from the loss of blood, I felt happy. It was right for me to die.

* * *

Sorry for that, dark thing… I was having a moment… anywayz… the purple button need some love, so rock my sox and review!!! 


	8. Strange Twtists

Hogwarts high: the magic of love—chapter 8—Strange Twists

Author: Furyfeather

A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long. I've had all kinds of things happen, but that's life! And I was kinda obsessed with this guy… actually, I still am. HE IS SO PERFECT! Except for the fact that he's straight. Damn.

* * *

(Harry's (Muggle) POV)

"Where is he?" I muttered. After Draco had run away, Hermione had desperately come looking for us to find us. Or them. Whatever… this is confusing. Darting through the throng of boisterous people, I reached the end of the hall. Tomorrow I have classes! I don't have time for this! Oh well… As if on cue, Hermione lightly nudged me on, like a prisoner going to break rocks from his cell. I liked my cell.

"Come on, Hermione! We've been at this for an hour already! Let's go back to the dorms, OK?"

"But Harry! If we don't find him he could get hurt or be mistaken for the other Draco! He doesn't know how to assimilate!"

"Do you do this with everybody you care about?"

"Well… Yes."

"Good." I trudged on for about another half hour before Hermione decided we could take a rest. Knowing Ron, The other search party had probably already taken three rests. We headed up to the Dormitory and I was surprised to see Harry there crying on his pillow. His face was contorted with anger and extreme sadness. Maybe even regret. What could've happened?

"Harry? Are you ok?" Well duh, Hermione, of course he isn't ok! Sometimes she is too much!

"I'll just leave." His voice was but a whisper.

"No. Talk with us Harry! Come on."

"I said: I'LL GO!" His voice rocked with madness and became shrill at the end, a sign of extreme anger. I've had that happen before, considering we were each other. He stormed out of the room in a huff.

"Hey. Where is Harry going?" Draco entered the room. The one we weren't searching for. My mood lightened when I saw him.

"Out. Dunno where." I was tired.

"Oh. Well… It's late. Let's go to bed. Hermione, Ron is going to talk to principal Dumbledore. Apparently, he caught Ron sneaking into the kitchens and of course he had that merry little twinkle in his eye. Gaah! I hate that thing…"

"NO! Ron doesn't go to school here! We can't let anybody know we're here!"

"It's ok Hermione. When he was leaving I caught a snippet of the conversation they were holding as they left… something about alternate universes and other colleague by the name of Albus and a lesson or some other odd thing…"

"Oh. Well in that case, I'll be off.. Go to bed you two! I don't want to here any complaining if your grades sag because of this adventure." Ever the mother she was.

-Draco(wizard)'s POV-

I could feel a wet rag against my forehead. How was I on my back? A bandage was being pulled tight to my side. It hurt. I winced and a short gasp left my lips. I curled up on my side and found I had curled around SOMEBODY. I looked up and saw Blaise. What was he doing here? Oh well. I hugged him tighter and I faded from conscious again.

-Harry(wizard)'s POV-

I was outside where the whomping willow should be. The branches waved about wildly as if possessed by a devil. I knew it was not to be though, for I laid my self down near the knot that would undo the spell had there been one. The menacing limbs were hypnotizing and soon I fell under the spell of Morpheus. Dreams. Sleep. I couldn't decipher where exactly I was.

-Dream-

A cloaked figure stood before me. It's shape was not definite and the outline waxed and waned with the moon in the background. The seven moons all going at different paces, some going as fast as a full cycle in thirty seconds, others as slow as regular time. It was strange.

"… Child…" I looked from the strange moons to the figure again. I felt drawn to it. My feet stepped lightly on the earth. Gravity didn't exist here and seemingly out of nowhere orbs of fire flew around me.

"Return Child, from whence you came…. You do not belong in this world… You are to do greater things…" A few of the orbs hit my back and stung me. It was a strange feeling, not painful but not like tickling either. Two of the remaining four orbs swelled.

"Take the fires with you Child. They are your soul." The swollen orbs combined just as they plunged into my heart. The two other orbs turned blue and then to an umber and back to a blue before resting on silver.

"These are for your love, Child." I could not find my voice as the darkness enveloped me again. The sandy red earth disappeared as I asked the question I wanted.

"Are you my Father?"

"No Child, I am all." And with that cryptic sentence I went completely black.

-Dream end-

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's short sorry! The purple button needs some love, so rock my sox and review!!! 


	9. True Colors

Hogwarts high: the magic of love—chapter 9— True colors

Author: Furyfeather

A/N: umm... I've been busy. that's my excuse... and... I like gummi worms. I'd like to give a shout out to my new friend Georgie!! HI!!!!

-(Draco(wizard)'s POV)-

"AAAHH!!" Something was pouring down my side and whatever it was, I WANTED IT OFF!

"Shh…Drakey, it's only hydrogen peroxide…Shh…I'm right here…" Who was right where?

"Where am I… Blaise?"

"Yep that's me. We're in the dungeons. You cut yourself a little too much. Although I can't figure out how you shrank… You seem smaller. ARE YOU ANOREXIC?!? DRACO? ARE YOU ALRIGHT??!?!"

"I'm right here, Blaise. No I'm not anorexic! I'm just a different Draco… That's all."

"What do you mean? The cutting?"

"No. You don't get it… ahhh never mind." What would harry think if he saw me? He'd probably laugh and push me off a cliff. I hurt so much. But I'll just try to forget about harry. He'll never love me. Why try?

"Ok." Plus. Blaise likes me. I think. He'll be good distraction.

I gave Blaise a hug. He reached over with one arm and kissed me on the forehead. His cologne smelled so good… I looked up into his eyes and I squirmed under the intensity.

"I love you… and you're mine." He bent down to kiss me and I felt so strange… like I shouldn't be doing this… My stomach clenched in pain just as he kissed me and I doubled over. But not before… he bit me? Why would he do that? Maybe it was just a mistake…

---

-(Harry (muggle)'s POV)-

I woke up to the sound of snoring and my side felt abnormally hot and I seemed to have grown a third arm… WAIT! What the hell? I spun around so quickly I knocked over the other person in my bed. Oops. I looked over the edge and saw Draco rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" fine. Make me blush.

"Umm… sorry? You know that really freaked me out with the whole 'I'm gonna get in his bed thing'." Although of course, it felt nice.

"Sorry. Yesterday night you just looked so CUTE! I couldn't resist it. You were asking for me anyway. 'OH DRACO! I LOVE YOU! DON'T GO! DRACO! DRACO!'" He imitated my voice in a high-pitched tone and successfully made me blush harder.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!" He got up off the floor and stood next to me.

"You did so." He whispered.

"Did n-" My sentence was cut off by Draco's lips over mine. Maybe I did say that stuff… I guess it would make sense. I DID like him. Or love him. Or whatever you want to say. I pulled back and broke the kiss.

"You know, we really need to get ready for school. Classes start tomorrow and I need supplies and I have to finish my entrance thingie and we need to keep an eye on all the other us and other friends and-" Draco kissed me again but broke off quickly.

"You annoy me sometimes."

"That's the fun of it!" he growled and started to gather his clothes and he headed into the shower.

---

When he came back out I took my shower and we headed to the great hall for breakfast. After that we started to walk up to the Library. We studied for a while but our studies were interrupted three hours later by my stomach grumbling.

"The great hall's probably closed but you can get a snack at the kitchens." Draco was always looking after me.

"Ok. Let's go!"

The trip down to the dungeons was quick. I started walking down to the kitchens but Draco said I was going the wrong way. I swear on the tour the head master said it was down to the left…

"I thought it was to the left… It was on the tour…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think." We started walking down my way but we didn't get the kitchens. I guess Draco was right. We walked around some more but we got lost. Crap.

---

-(Draco (wizard)'s POV)-

"Are you ok Draco?" Blaise stopped trying to kiss me and put his hand on my back while I dry-heaved. My throat burned. Blaise gave me a hug and I leaned back up against the wall. He started talking to me and his words calmed me… I didn't feel so great. Blaise got up a few minutes later and reached down to my stomach.

"Is this where it hurts?" he touched my stomach and a jolt ran up my spine.

"Yeah… Ow."

"Ok… I'll make it better Draco… Come here." I didn't know what that meant until blaise put his hand up my shirt and started to go down my pants.

---

-(Draco (muggle)'s POV)-

We turned a corner and came into a huge atrium. I hadn't seen this before but I guess I just missed it. We headed past the main arches and I looked up in awe at the scale of the room. We must be really REALLY deep in the castle. There were snakes carved everywhere in the walls.

"Hey. I don't recognize this room. Let's turn around" I started to turn around, with Harry in tow, when I heard someone scream.

"STOP! BLAISE, NO!" BLAISE! What the HELL was he doing back here?! I turned around again and started running deeper into the hall. Harry, with a worried look on his face followed me. We entered a small room and I saw a crumpled form on the ground and blaise slapped it. I realized with horror that the little figure was the wizard Draco and his pants had been ripped off.

"Stop it Blaise!" He turned around at my voice and looked at me in shock. And back at the other me. And back at me. The other me grabbed his head and curled up into the fetal position.

"Who the hell are you?" Obviously he didn't believe his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy. And He's Draco Malfoy. Long story. Different dimensions. Yatta yatta yatta. Now back off of me. Him. Whatever. Draco… Got your wand?"

"No. But I can do this." Draco stretched out his arm and a bolt of lightning came out of his hand and hit Blaise square in the chest. That should've knocked him across the room.

But… Blaise didn't even flinch. In fact. He pulled out a pocket knife.

MUAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFF HANGER!!! The purple buttons needs some love so rock my sox and review!


	10. LSD

Hogwarts high: the magic of love—chapter 10- LSD

Author: Aian Omoi

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I started a new school and summer camp precluded me from everything. Not to mention I forgot… oops. I'll make up for it by making this one funnier. Which isn't a word. More funny. Yeah.

* * *

(Draco's (MUGGLE) POV) 

Why didn't Draco's magic, at least, stun Blaise? What the fuck happened and why does he have a pocket knife?

"Allow me to fully introduce my titles. I am Lord Blaise, Elite Subjugater of the fourth Echelon, General Once-Removed. I am the Blaise you know, Draco, the muggle, but with the knowledge and power of wizards, chosen selectively by the Dark Nothing, in opposition of All, and I shall remove your very soul, to be consumed by the Great Oblivion," said Blaise. What the hell does that all mean?

* * *

(Harry's (Wizard) POV) 

I fell. I was walking along, crying, and I fell. My stomach felt twisted, as if my stomach was trying to squeeze a cement block. Draco needed me, but I hate him. I hate him. No. Draco needed me more… and I knew where to find him.

* * *

(Harry's (Muggle) POV) 

My objective at the moment: Disarm Blaise or… Subju--- whatever, Blaise, clarify this weird twist of reality, and get over to Draco to rescue him. I'm telling you, stranger than fiction. Oh, and I need to get that annoying rock out of my shoe.

* * *

(Harry's (Wizard) POV) 

Left. Right. Straight. Slight right. Push door open. One track mind. Draco. Love. Death. Location. Hurt. Where the fuck is he?! Suddenly After I crossed a long hall and entered an atrium, I felt an overwhelming presence, but I couldn't quite understand what it was.

"Behold my Masters' FURIES!" Proclaimed Blaise. Right out of a novel thriller. Pathetic. You know, why can't the bad guys ever come up with new material? It's always the same thing: you made me suffer, I'm taking back what's mine, you beat me, I swear revenge, blah, blah, blah. But at the moment, it's probably best if I avoid the dark arcana shooting at me.

* * *

(Draco's (Muggle) POV) 

Wow. Blaise has a big mouth. And… I can't do anything at the moment. 'Cause… I'm not a wizard… I think I'll try to escape… but Draco's lying there all vulnerable and everything. And he's me. Or I'm him. GAAH! I'm confused.

"Behold my Masters' FURIES!" Oh. Typical bad guy line.

…

…

…

Shit. You know when there's something that really sucks but you're powerless and you can't avoid it? Yeah. There's only two adequate words. Shit and Fuck. And when there are two orbs of weird black stuff flyin' at your face and you're not a wizard and it's really creepin' you out, both words are a must.

"FUCKIN' SHIT!!!!!!!" Yeah, I've got a dirty mouth.

* * *

(Draco's (Wizard) POV) 

The stress from the stunning jinx felled me. Not completely, I'm just knocked out, having weird dreams… like this one:

Dream

I envision a red meadow of lilies that sway opposite the wind, whilst seven moons hypnotically dance with out a defined rhythm, waxing and waning against each other. Something runs through the lilies. Not an evil something, more like a denizen that is tune with this awry world.

"Draco…"

"Draco…"

"Draco…" Some voice called to me.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Your soul is waiting for you."

"What?"

"Beloved, This I say to you, Beloved be loved by yours." What did that mean?

"What?"

"Beloved, why do you weep from your heart like a soft swooning dove mourns for its mate? Why do you scream at night with the terror of prey to beasts? What do you hunger for?" Umm………

"I am not loved." A cloaked figure appeared from within the lilies.

"You are loved by many, beloved, and your soul is waiting."

"Who are you?"

"All lies within and without me. I am Truth and Existence. I am All."

End Dream

I think I was on LSD, but if I learned one thing, it was that beloved is a weird word to call someone.

* * *

The purple but needs some love so rock my sox and review! 

A/N: So…? How was it for taking a giant break and forgetting how the story was going along? I f you want some bizarre event to take place put it in your review… how mant masters should blaise have?


End file.
